Pequena Coisa Louca Chamada Amor
by Hatara-L
Summary: O que aconteceria se Naruto e cia vivessem uma vida normal como a de qualquer outra pessoa? Ele é um sensei em uma academia... Hinata uma jovem escritora em um jornal. O que acontece quando o encontro entre duas pessoas muda a vida de muitas outras?
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto? Naruto? NA-RU-TO..... Fala Sakura puxando o queixo de seu namorado._Você está bem?

_Hã, o quê? A sim... desculpa amor... é que eu estava um pouco distraído. Responde Naruto, depositando um leve beijo nos lábios da bela jovem.

_Amor, um pouco distraído? Você parou de prestar atenção na metade do filme em diante... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está com algum problema?

_Não é nada... não se preocupe... é melhor nós dormirmos...

_Mas querido... tem certeza de que você quer dormir? Não acha que poderíamos fazer nada mais interessante? Insinua a menina de madeixas rosadas, colocando o corpo sobre seu amado que estava deitado ao seu lado.

_Bem... é que amanhã eu prometi que iria treinar com o Konohamaru... E tenho que acordar bem cedo... Disse o rapaz um pouco sem graça.

Provocativa, Sakura lança um olhar verde esmeralda de gata para Naruto._Ahhhh... vai me deixar assim? Com todo esse amor que sinto por você? Isso é maldade sua minha raposinha...

_Sakura... Me desculpe... mas você sabe... eu preciso estar inteiro amanhã.... Outra hora eu serei todo seu...

_Hummm... fazer o quê, não é? Reclama docemente Sakura, envolvendo seus braços no rapaz e colando seu rosto em seu peito. Mas amanhã à noite você não me escapa! Vai ter uma surpresa agradável quando chegar em casa... E pisca o olho dando a entender que uma noite maravilhosa o aguardaria no dia seguinte...

_Hinataaaaa..... Anda logo! Assim a gente vai chegar atrasado no trabalho... e antes eu tenho que passar na academia!!! Disse um belo jovem de cabelos longos e olhar sereno...

_Desculpinha primo... eu não queria te atrapalhar... mas ainda não tinha terminado a matéria pra hoje... acabei dormindo tarde e acordei atrasada... Aparece a jovem na sala com um pedaço de panqueca na boca. _ Ainda bem que posso contar com meu priminho lindo pra me dar uma carona, já que meu carro me deixou na mão! E se aproxima do rapaz dando um grande beijo em seu rosto. _Você é meu anjo da guarda!

_ Tudo bem... Não precisa tentar me agradar... você sabe que é difícil não fazer tudo por você! E sorri um lindo sorriso encantador para a menina que apenas retribui sorrindo com o olhar...

A jovem pega sua bolsa, e puxando o primo pelo braço fala:_Então vamos meu primo protetor...

Chegando na Academia, Neji desce enquanto Hinata fica esperando por ele dentro do carro. De repente, um belo moreno em uma moto se aproxima e estaciona próximo a eles. Neji para um instante e se aproxima para cumprimentar o jovem que parecia ser seu amigo.

_Sasuke! Tudo bom com você cara?

Com o capacete na mão, Sasuke estende a mão pra retribuir o cumprimento. _Tudo ótimo... E você como tá?

_Bem... o jornal anda indo bem... mas eu tenho saudades é de ficar o dia inteiro aqui, como antigamente... Bons tempos aquele!

_Isso que dá, ter que assumir negócios da família... Mas o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Você só vem à noite?

_Bem... é que pra falar a verdade eu não estou muito satisfeito em ter que assumir as coisas ma empresa, e vim falar com a Tsunade para ver se tem como voltar a dar aulas aqui... Isso sim é minha paixão!

_Cara, mais vai ser muito bom ter você de volta! Espero que dê tudo certo! Mas e a empresa, como fica? Bem... ainda tenho duas primas para assumir... a Hanabi, que é completamente fascinada pelo trabalho dela lá e a Hinata... Á propósito... Vem aqui que eu vou te apresentar ela. E se vira chamando Hinata para conhecer o amigo.

_Hinata, eu queria te apresentar meu grande amigo Sasuke! Sasuke essa é minha prima Hinata.

O Rapaz ao olhar para a jovem a acha muito bonita e atraente. Ela tinha a estatura mediana, longos cabelos escuros e um olhar leve mais ao mesmo tempo penetrante, que fez o rapaz estremecer por um momento.

_É um prazer te conhecer, Sasuke!

_Não, o prazer é todo meu... Puxa a mão da menina e beija, lançando em seguida um olhar conquistador para a jovem que cora na mesma hora e fica sem reação...

_ Sasuke... É melhor entrarmos... Ou você vai se atrasar. Fala Neji percebendo as intenções do amigo.

_Está bem Neji! Pena que eu não vou poder ficar para apreciar tão bela paisagem...

_Foi um prazer te conhecer Sasuke, espero que a gente se veja por aí.

_Bem... essa cidade não é tão grande assim... de minha parte farei o possível e impossível para isso acontecer...

Então Neji puxa o amigo pelo braço e os dois caminham à entrada da Academia.

_Sasuke! Você não está esquecendo de ninguém não?

_ Como assim?

_Como assim? E toda aquela paixão que você sente pela Sakura, já esqueceu?

_Olha Neji... isso é uma história complicada demais... Eu errei em ter ido embora, mas com a morte dos meus pais eu precisei de um tempo só pra mim... Naquela ocasião eu não sabia direito o que sentia pela Sakura, mas agora sei que a amo... Mas é um pouco tarde para me lamentar já que ela está com o Naruto... E ele é meu melhor amigo... Se eles estão juntos é porque a coisa deve ser séria... Eu conheço bem o Naruto, e sei que ele não é de brincar com ninguém... Se a Sakura está feliz, eu também estou e fim de papo!

_Sasuke eu sinto muito por você!

_Não sinta... E só você me dar o telefone da sua priminha, assim não vai precisar ficar preocupado comigo... he he he... Mas vou te contar... ela é uma coisinha linda demais! Porque você nunca trouxe ela aqui pra gente conhecer?

_Hei, cara... Pode parando que a Hinata é especial demais, viu? Não é pra ficar brincando com ela não!

_ Mas quem disse que eu vou brincar com ela...? Bem, só se ela quiser alguma brincadeira mais interessante...

_Sasuke!

_Neji eu tô brincando... você sabe que eu seria incapaz de magoar alguém... Mas me diz, porque não trouxe ela pra gente conhecer?

_A Hinata se mudou pra outro país desde criança. Os pais dela haviam se mudado, pois queriam expandir o jornal e ela só vinha nos finais de ano, mas pra dizer a verdade ela quase não conhece a cidade. Desde que se mudou pra cá só fica enfurnada no jornal, e quase não sai. Pra dizer a verdade ela sempre foi quieta na dela, sempre muito estudiosa e aplicada, mas muito alegre! Ela nunca gostou desse negócio de empresa familiar e me pediu ajuda nos negócios, depois que o pai dela faleceu... Então a gente só tá esperando a Hanabi, irmã mais nova dela terminar a faculdade este ano para a assumir as coisas no meu lugar. É por issso que vim falar com a Tsunade!

_Hummm... duas primas é? Tá melhor do que eu pensava... E quer dizer que a Hinata não conhece nada por aqui? Acho que vou oferecer meus serviços para mostrar a ela o que essa cidade tem realmente de bom... Ela vai ficar impressionada, prometo que vou mostrar o que ela quiser... E um pouco mais... Não vai ficar decepcionada com o que a gente tem a oferecer por aqui... rsrsrs...

_Sauke... é melhor você não se engraçar com a Hinata!

_Calma que tô de onda, cão de guarda!

_ Tá Sasuke como se eu não te conhecesse... Vamos logo!

Após falar com Tsunade, Neji sai da Academia e encontra sua namorada Tenten conversando com Hinata.

_Oi amor... Já falou com a Tsunade? E dá um beijo apaixonado em Neji.

_Já sim, e já acertamos tudo... Em breve serei sensei aqui novamente!

_Ai que bom... Assim a gente vai se ver mais vezes... Abraçam e se beijam longamente...

_Hei vocês dois! Eu estou aqui! Esse fogo todo não dá pra esperar não? Pergunta sorridente Hinata. _Oh Neji, e aquela história de me apressar, pois a gente ia chegar tarde no trabalho, hein? Fala Hinata tirando um sarro da cara do primo, e arrancando gargalhadas de Tenten...

_Tá meu amor, não quero te atrapalhar... sei q eu tiro a sua concentração... E dá um leve beijo de despedida em Neji.

Ao sair do estacionamento, um outro carro com duas pessoas conhecidas de Neji se aproximam do local. Eram Naruto e Sakura chegando para darem aula. Neji olha para o casal e faz um cumprimento, parando paralelo aos amigos.

_Oi Naruto! Sakura!

_Oi Neji, o que você está fazendo aqui meu amigo? Pergunta Naruto abrindo a porta para descer.

_Eu vim acertar minha volta como sensei daqui!

_Que ótimo Neji, então é sério mesmo! A galera tem que sair pra comemorar seu retorno! Vamos combinar algo pro fim de semana?

_Está bem, depois eu te ligo, porque agora eu to um pouco atrasado. Tchau pessoal! Se cuidem!

A rápida conversa entre os amigos fez Hinata, abaixar um pouco a cabeça para ver melhor os rostos das pessoas que falavam com seu primo. A jovem demorou o olhar sobre Naruto, sem ele perceber, e depois passou os olhos rapidamente para a bela jovem de cabelos rosados que após descer do carro entrelaçara seus dedos com os de seu namorado, fazendo a jovem Hyuuga perceber que ambos deveriam ser comprometidos.

Quando Neji retirou o carro, Naruto percebeu que havia alguém ao lado dele que olhava através do vidro da janela com a cabeça recostada, no lado oposto ao que estava, como se a jovem não tivesse prestado atenção em nada do que falaram, nem nas pessoas que conversavam com Neji. Ao examinar o rosto feminino Naruto empalideceu, soltando duas quase sussurradas palavras...

_Mas é...

_ Naruto? Você está pálido! Exclamou preocupada Sakura.

_Hã... não é nada, deve ser esse calor infernal que faz nessa cidade, lá dentro eu ficarei melhor, vamos!

Dentro do vestiário, Naruto sentado no banco começa a lembrar do dia anterior...

_**Flash Back**_

_Eram 22:00 hs da noite anterior e Naruto voltava para casa, pois ficara até mais tarde conversando com Tsunade sobre alguns projetos que ela tinha para ampliar a Academia. Sakura naquele dia iria para casa de Naruto depois da faculdade,na qual cursava medicina e por coincidência, Tsunade, a dona da Academia lecionava, pois também era formada como médica. Sakura tinha combinado de levar uns filmes para poderem assistir, já que eles quase não tinham tempo para ficarem juntos, já que Sakura começava a fazer residência no hospital há um mês, o que a abrigou a ficar apenas como sensei de uma turma na Academia. O pouco tempo que lhe sobrava, ela dedicava exclusivamente a ficar com o namorado ou com a família._

__Cara, mais que chuva é essa que tá caindo? Pergunta-se Naruto voltando para casa após um longo dia na Academia._Mais também,abafado do jeito que estava hoje, só podia terminar assim!_

_Não longe dali, Hinata estacionara o carro em uma calçada, pois o ele tinha dado problema que ela não sabia qual poderia ser. A única coisaque sabia é que estava sozinha, em um lugar deserto e pra piorar não passava um táxi sequer!Pega então o celular e liga para casa, pra ver se a irmã estava. Ninguém atendia e Hinata resolveu ligar para o primo a fim de que ele a buscasse._

__Alô, Neji? _

__Hinata, é vc?_

__Sou... Neji, por favor, eu to aqui debaixo de um temporal e meu carro morreu! Dá pra você vir me buscar?_

__Onde é que você está?_

__Eu não sei bem... Esqueceu que moro aqui à pouco?O nome da rua é......_

__Ah, já sei! Fica tranqüila que to voando pra ai! Toma cuidado!_

_Hinata então resolve entrar no carro até o primo chegar. Ao virar em uma curva, Naruto avista de longe um carro com os faróis ligados e uma moça com o guarda-chuva aberto fechando o capô do carro. Ele resolve então parar e ver do que se tratava. _

__Hei, algum problema moça?Pergunta Naruto descendo do carro._

_A jovem então se vira assustada e responde hesitante: _È o meu carro... ele não pega, mas meu primo já está chegando, liguei para ele há uns 20 min... Disse a menina, com medo de que Naruto pudesse ser alguma pessoa perigosa com más intenções._

__Hummm... e aonde ele mora? Pergunta Naruto notando que ela falara aquilo para tentar se proteger dele de alguma forma._

__É que... que... e eu n-não sei bem a que distância fica daqui... mas ele já me ligou e falou q estava chegando...responde a menina já assustada..._

__Bem... eu sei q vc deve estar com medo, mas não precisa... Eu não vou te fazer mal... Só parei pois notei q estava com problemas... Acredite é melhor aceitar minha ajuda, pelo menos até que seu primo chegue! E lança um sorriso encantador para a menina, que cora na mesma hora, tirando um sorriso dos lábios do rapaz. Ele havia notado que a jovem era realmente muito bonita, embora estivesse escuro e a chuva quase tinha deixado a menina ensopada, mas ele não pôde resistir quando Hinata com um lindo sorriso nos lábios estendeu a mão e disse:_

__Está bem... Eu acredito em você... Seus olhos não mentem..._

__E você sabe que eu não estou mentindo através deles?_

__Não só através dos seus, mas de qualquer pessoa... Sabe, eu tenho um dom especial... Eu consigo ver o que a maioria das pessoas não podem... Eu vejo além, posso enxergar o interior dos que estão ao meu redor e assim saber como elas são... E eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa..._

__Bem... pra falar a verdade não são muitos os que falam isso de mim... Fala Naruto desviando o olhar da jovem. Ao perceber a tristeza que parecia pairar nos olhos do rapaz, Hinata abaixa um pouco a cabeça, procurando fazer Naruto olhá-la novamente e diz:_

__Qual o seu nome?_

__Eu me chamo Naruto, muito prazer, e você?_

__O prazer é meu... me chamo Hinata... E quer saber? Você ainda vai ter boas surpresas na vida!_

__Bem... Acho que comecei a ter uma essa noite... Responde Naruto deixando a jovem envergonhada, mais ao mesmo tempo feliz com o comentário._

_Naruto analisou o carro por uns momentos, constatou depois que seria preciso rebocar. Hinata há uns 15 minutos antes de Naruto chegar só pensava em estar em casa, pois ainda não tinha terminado a matéria que teria que entregar no dia ao ficar ao lado de Naruto, nem ficou preocupada com a hora, ou se o carro teria que ser rebocado, ficou hipnotizada com os olhos do jovem que se oferecia para ajudá-la. Ele por sua vez tentava disfarçar o fato de ter achado a jovem muito atraente, pois ela poderia pensar mal das intenções dele ali._

_Depois de uns 10 minutos, uma viatura da polícia parou e dois policiais foram averiguar o que estava acontecendo. Depois de explicado, eles disseram que ficariam ali fazendo compahia a jovem até que Neji chegasse, e que se Naruto quisesse poderia ir embora. A notícia deixou o rapaz um pouco frustrado,pois adorara ter conhecido aquele encanto de garota, como ele mesmo se repetiu mentalmente durante o tempo que esteve com ela, mas lembrou-se de que Sakura o esperava em casa, quando Hinata perguntou:_

__Hei... você pode ir tranquilo... sua namorada deve estar preocupada com você! Disse profeticamente a menina, em tom de brincadeira._

__Hã?, é mesmo... Sakura deve estar louca de preocupação me esperando em casa! Pensou Naruto._Bem Hinata, então já que você está com os policiais eu jávou! Foi um prazer te conhecer! Até qualquer dia... E estende as mãos para a menina, que o olha e devolve um sorriso de agradecimento._

__Obrigada Naruto, você foi muito gentil! Até qualquer dia!_

_Então o rapaz entra no carro e vai em direção a sua casa, pensando na preocupação que Sakura devia estar passando._

_Chegando em casa, Naruto encontra Sakura com o telefone na mão ligando para ele._

__Amor... até que enfim... onde você estava? Eu fiquei preocupada!_

__Não foi nada minha Sakura-chan...Eu só parei pra ajudar uma pessoa que estava com o carro enguiçado! E muda de assunto elogiando a camisola que a namorada usava._Nossa! Isso tudo é pra mim mesmo? O que eu fiz de tão especial pra receber isso?_

__O que você fez, faz e vai fazer essa noite por mim, meu bem... E dá-lhe um beijo apaixonado!_

__Bem... é melhor você tomar um banho... Eu vou esquentar a comida pra vc!_

__Não meu amor... eu estou sem fome! Obrigado..._

__Então tá! Eu vou escolhendo os filmes pra gente ver... te espero na cama!_

_E Naruto vai em direção ao banheiro tendo uma outra visão em sua mente...De volta ao quarto, Naruto se deita e abraça Sakura para ambos assistirem ao filme escolhido pela jovem, mas os acontecimentos anteriores não saíam de sua mente..._

__Naruto? Naruto? NA-RU-TO..... fala Sakura puxando o queixo de seu namorado._Você está bem? _

__Hã, o quê? A sim... desculpa meu amor... é que eu estava um pouco distraído. Responde Naruto, depositando um leve beijo nos lábios da bela menina._

__Amor, um pouco distraído? Você parou de prestar atenção na metade do filme em diante... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está com algum problema?_

__Não é nada... não se preocupe... é melhor nós dormirmos..._

__Mas amor... tem certeza de que você quer dormir? Não acha que poderíamos fazer nada mais interessante? Insinua a menina de madeixas rosadas, colocando o corpo sobre seu amado que estava deitado ao seu lado._

__Bem... é que amanhã eu prometi que iria treinar com o Konohamaru... E tenho que acordar bem cedo... Disse o rapaz um pouco sem graça._

_Provocativa, Sakura lança um olhar verde esmeralda de gata para Naruto._Ahhhh... vai me deixar assim? Com todo esse amor que sinto por você? Isso é maldade sua minha raposinha..._

__Sakura... Me desculpe... mas você sabe... eu preciso estar inteiro amanhã.... Outra hora eu serei todo seu..._

__Hummm... fazer o quê, não é? Reclama docemente Sakura, envolvendo seus braços no rapaz e colando seu rosto em seu peito. Mas amanhã à noite você não me escapa! Vai ter uma surpresa agradável quando chegar em casa... E pisca o olho dando a entender que uma noite maravilhosa o aguardaria no dia seguinte..._

_**Fim do Flash Back!**_

_Hei Naruto! Vamos começar o treino agora? Pergunta Konohamaru ao se aproximar do sensei.

_Oi konohamaru... Deixa eu terminar de me vestir... Já estou indo!

_Então te espero lá dentro!

Naruto ficara muito surpreso em ver a garota da noite anterior no carro com Neji. Era algo que ficava martelando na cabeça dele e ele não conseguia se livrar...

_Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo? Foi apenas uma coincidênica... Essas coisas são normais de acontecerem... Porque eu estou assim? É melhor eu deixar esses pensamentos de lado! E levanta-se para começar sua aula.

Após começarem o treino, Naruto parecia concentrado em sua aula. Konahamaru havia evoluído bastante sendo submetido aos treinos de Naruto sensei, após ter pedido a Tsunade que trocasse de sensei, pois o antigo, Ibike, estava mais interessado em treinar as mocinhas da Academia e sua metodologia de ensino era um tanto quanto "inapropriada" para um futuro campeão, como ele mesmo se intitulava.

_Konohamaru, você está me surpreendendo! Daqui a pouco você terá me superado! Fala Naruto após um golpe bem aplicado de seu aluno.

_Ah, o que é isso sensei? Ainda tenho muito o que evoluir, e você ainda vai ter boas surpresas na vida como ninja que és!

Ao ouvir esta frase, Naruto para em meio a luta e a imagem da moça da noite anterior volta à sua mente, dizendo-lhe as mesmas palavras: "_Você ainda vai ter boas surpresas na vida!"_

Konohamaru aproveita a distração do sensei e aplica-lhe um golpe derrubando Naruto ao chão.

_Mas sensei, é melhor você ficar concentrado na aula, senão vou te superar mais cedo do que você imagina... he he... O comentário arrancou risos entre os outros alunos, fazendo Naruto rir de si mesmo.

_Hei Naruto! O que você tá pensando? É melhor se concentrar e tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça, senão vai acabar sendo motivo de piada pra essa molecada... Pensa o jovem sensei.

No jornal, Hinata não estava diferente de Naruto, ficara impressionada com a coincidência de que seu primo e ele se conheciam, mas resolveu não comentar nada, já que vira que Naruto tinha uma namorada. Durante toda a manhã a menina parecia desanimada, mas um telefonema a fez recobrar um pouco a alegria.

_Hinata? Oi, aqui é o Sasuke...

_Sasuke? Mas como vc...?

_Bem... eu insisti com o Neji e ele me deu seu telefone... Me desculpa se você não tiver gostado eu...

_N-não... O que é isso... pra dizer a verdade eu gostei...

_Hummm... gostou é?

_S-sim... Fala envergonhada a jovem.

_Bem... eu to ligando pra te convidar pra almoçar, o que você acha?

_Hoje?

_É, hoje... Ou você já tem compromisso com seu namorado? Pergunta um direto Uchiha Sasuke.

_N-não... eu não tenho...

_O quê? Compromisso ou namorado?

_Hã?... É-é... os d-dois... Disse constrangida com a direta do rapaz.

_Então perfeito! Passo aí pra te pegar, ok? Só não se surpreenda seu eu chegar um pouco mais cedo!

_Por quê?

_Bem... É que não vejo a hora de estar com você!

A jovem ficou tão constrangida e vermelha com a declaração que deu graças à Deus por estarem se falando pelo telefone e ficou sem fala, imaginou o que aconteceria quando estivessem frente à frente, causando-lhe mais ardor no rosto.

_Hinata?

_Há... s-sim... Desculpa... É que estavam me chamando... Tenta disfarçar a jovem Hyuuga.

-Então até mais, linda!

_Até!

A jovem desliga o telefone alegre e animada com o convite, pois o jovem Uchiha parecia ser uma excelente pessoa, mas logo algo lhe vinha à mente fazendo desvanecer a imagem do rapaz que ligara...


	2. O Espinho de uma Flor

Cap 2... O Espinho de uma de uma Flor...

Ainda eram 11:30, quando Sasuke chegou na recepção do jornal a procura de Hinata. A secretária ligou para o escritório da jovem para avisar que havia um rapaz esperando por ela. Hinata olhou para o relógio que ficava sobre a mesa, e deu um ligeiro sorriso. Pegou a bolsa e avisou a Neji que não iria almoçar com eles, pois Sasuke a havia convidado pra ir num restaurante ali perto. Neji parecia não ter gostado muito da aproximação inicial de Sasuke com sua prima, achava que a menina poderia esperar um pouco mais para sair com ele. Mas Neji também sabia que Sasuke não era um cara mal, que não iria querer magoar Hinata, recomendando apenas que a menina se cuidasse e não demorasse muito, pois às 2 da tarde haveria uma reunião.

Ao reencontrar a menina, Sasuke lançou-lhe um olhar sedutor e encantador, o que fez Hinata corar um pouco.

_Oi Hinata... Cedo como prometido...

_Na verdade eu pensei que você estivesse de brincadeira...

_Não costumo brincar com moças tão lindas...

_ (Corando...)... Vamos então...?

.........................................................................................................

_Nossa, mais que lugar lindo... Disse Hinata, sentando-se no chão. Aquele era um restaurante japonês com comidas típicas... A menina ficara impressionada com a paisagem... A porta de entrada corrida ficava aberta, dando uma visão esplendorosa do mar... Das pessoas do lado de fora, caminhando... Outros fazendo corrida... Mães com seus carrinhos de bebês passeando... Hinata viu que não podia ter se mudado para lugar melhor... Seus olhos estavam de um branco quase que transparente, devido a claridade do céu... Sasuke ficou encantado com eles...

_Você tem uns olhos incríveis Hinata...

_Rsrsrsrs... Então você deve achar o mesmo dos de Neji, já que temo-los idênticos... Disse gracejando com o rapaz... Ele ficou sem graça com o que ela falara, achou a cantada meio idiota, e deu um sorriso constrangido...

_Ahhhh... Que isso Sasuke... Eu estava brincando... rsrs... Não precisa ficar sem jeito comigo... Eu sou meio palhaça mesmo... Adoro fazer uma piada... Eu não resisto... Desculpe-me... E o olhou agora piscando os olhos, arrancando uma gargalhada do rapaz...

_Hinata... Estou adorando conhecer você... rsrsrs

_Bem... Mas agora, eu iria adorar almoçar... Eu estou faminta... hehe.

....................................................................................................

Ambos passaram momentos agradáveis enquanto almoçavam. Após pedirem a conta, preparavam-se para irem embora, quando chegava ao mesmo restaurante um pequeno grupo de amigos: Naruto e Sakura, Shikamaru e Temari, Ino e Gaara, Shouji, Lee. Sasuke sorriu ao ver os companheiros ali, e aproveitou a oportunidade para apresentar Hinata aos outros. A jovem havia empalidecido um pouco ao ver Naruto ali, ficou um tanto quanto desconcertada, mas recobrou logo a postura alegre de antes. Com Naruto havia ocorrido o mesmo, olhou-a sem saber como reagir. Esperou a menina dar o primeiro passo, mas como viu que ela também não demonstrava a Sasuke que já o conhecia, ficou na dele. Agora sim, teve certeza de que aquela menina da noite anterior ERA a mesma do carro de Neji.

_Oi galera... Quero apresentar a vocês a Hinata... Ela é a prima do Neji... Acabou de se mudar pra cidade... Lee foi o mais assanhado com ela... Estendeu a mão antes que qualquer um pudesse ter chance de dar um oi... Foi se apresentando, falando que era um lutador e que gostaria que ela fosse ver uma luta dele... A menina sorriu com o jeito engraçado e ao mesmo tempo doce do rapaz... Parecia ser uma boa pessoa... Na verdade, todos a trataram com muita gentileza... Ino foi quem mais se identifiou com ela, afinal, Hinata tinha um jeito muito leve e divertido, o que agradava imensamente a "piadista" da turma. Sakura também tinha gostado da menina, mas como mania de estudante de medicina, achou sua cor muito pálida, e foi logo falando que ela precisava tomar sol. Quando chegou a vez de Naruto, Hinata apenas disse...

_Bem... Esse eu já conheço... E deu um leve sorriso... Sakura olhou-os como quem interrogando da onde... _Queria te agradecer de novo por ontem...

_Ontem? Dizia surpreso Sasuke...

_É que ele me ajudou com o carro, quando eu estava no temporal de ontem à noite com o carro quebrado... Foi-me um anjo de ajuda... Sakura lembrou-se de algo que Naruto havia dito quando chegou a casa. Mas ficou muito surpresa com a coincidência, afinal, ele também não havia dito que a pessoa que ele ajudara era uma jovem muito bonita, o que a fez sentir uma pontinha de ciúmes.

_Ahhh... Já disse que não foi nada... Dizia todo cheio o jovem Uzumaki... Os companheiros começaram a cair na pele do rapaz, zoando e mandando-o descer das nuvens antes que caísse de lá...

_Gente, foi realmente um prazer ter conhecido vocês, mas é que estou um pouco atrasada... Sasuke olha para a amiga e assente com a cabeça que sim, que era melhor irem andando.

_Hei Hinata! Disse empolgada Ino... A gente tava pensando em comemorar a volta de Neji como sensei na academia... Achamos que seria legal nos encontrarmos na praia... Você não gostaria de ir lá também?

_B-bem... Disse receosa a menina... Não sabia se era uma boa idéia...

_Ahh... Não vai fazer essa desfeita com a gente... Disse Lee... O pessoal é meio estranho, mais é tudo gente do bem...

_Lee... Nem vem... Mais de um já é formação de quadrilha... O.O

_Ino!... Assim vai assustar a menina... Dizia Sakura irônica...

_Vamos Hinata... Eu também vou estar lá... Disse Sasuke em um tom de voz envolvente, o que fez Shouji engoliar a saliva, Lee abaixar a cabeça resmungando... _Mais uma vez o Sasuke entra na minha frente, Ino dar uma cotovelada em Sakura e Naruto estreitar os olhos como se incomodado estivesse...

_Está bem... Eu vou... Falou animada Hinata... Afinal de contas... O que tem de mais em uma ida a praia? Pensou consigo mesma...

O sábado havia chegado finalmente... Todos estavam presentes como combinado... Só faltavam Neji eTenten, Hinata e Sasuke, que agora fazia de guia da menina pela cidade, se prontificando a levá-la aonde quer que ela precisasse. A menina sentia-se um pouco desconfortável com aquilo, mas Sasuke conseguia ser convincente quando queria... Quando os dois chegaram, as meninas estavam deitadas na areia tomando sol, enquanto que os rapazes jogavam futvolêi.

_Hinata, Sasuke... Que bom que vocês chegaram... Aqui estava beirando ao tédio. Dizia a Yamanaca... Junte-se a nós Hinata. A menina trajava um vestido de tecido leve que ia até a metade da coxa, na cor branca, chinelos com uma estampa verde e branca e apenas uma bolsa pequena, onde trazia acessórios básicos. A jovem cumprimentou os amigos, estendeu sua toalha na areia fina e sentou um pouco tímida ainda por não ter muito assunto ainda com as garotas...

_Hinata... Puxou assunto Temari... Diga-me... Está gostando de viver aqui?

_Bem... Na verdade, me sinto ainda meio deslocada... Ainda preciso da ajuda do Sasuke e Neji para andar por aí, mas estou me acostumando...

_Hummm... Então quer dizer que você e o Sasuke estão bem... Digamos... Íntimos... Ao ouvir aquela frase, Hinata corou, mas tratou de desconversar...

_Ahhh... Ele é só um amigo... Um bom amigo...

_Mas que amigo BOM você tem não é Hinata... Ino agora gargalhava com o que acabara de insinuar, fazendo a nova amiga corar mais ainda...

_Ino... Deixe de bobagens... Dizia Sakura... Então Hinata... Ontem o Naruto te ajudou, não foi?

_Sim...

_Mas me diz... Er... Foi a primeira vez que se encontraram...? Sakura parecia já fazer um pequeno interrogatória a Hinata. _Quero dizer... Você é prima do Neji... E você acabou de chegar... Bem... Conhece o Naruto através dele, presumo...

_Na verdade não... Disse Hinata já entendendo o motivo do interrogatório... Eu o conheci por coincidência mesmo...

_Coisas do destino... Destilou Temari... O que fez a jovem médica estremecer com o comentário... Hinata apenas deu de ombros, não querendo emitir sua opinião...

_Gente... Quer saber... Não acredito em destino, disse Sasuke se aproximando novamente das garotas... Existe apenas o inevitável... Sakura lançou um olhar um tanto quanto irritado para Sasuke... O que ele estaria insinuando, pensou...

_Hinata... Porque você não tira este vestido...? Está com medo do sol...? Bem... Já aconselhei que para você o melhor fosse tomar um pouco... Faz bem pra saúde... De repente você esteja um pouco sem jeito, por estar assim tão branquinha... Ou seriam alguns quilinhos que está a esconder...? Disse um tanto despeitada Sakura... A menina não costumava ser assim com as pessoas, na verdade era bem amável, mas algo em Hinata a incomodava, fazendo-a perder a cordialidade habitual...

Hinata apenas olhou a menina, sem mostrar nenhuma reação... Colocou a bolsa no chão, levantou, levou as mãos até a barra do vestido, estendendo-o até passar pela cabeça e jogando-o em cima da toalha, deixando a mostra um corpo muito bonito... Vestia um biquíni tomara que caia lilás, mostrando um colo e curvas perfeitas... Sasuke ao vê-la quase caiu pra trás... Mal as palavras saíam de seus lábios...

_H-Hi-na-na-ta... É-É...

_Ino levantou, foi até atrás do amigo e deu-lhe uns tapas nas costas dele..._Desembucha homem.! Rsrsrsrsrsrs

_Ahhh... Sim... Meninas... Vocês não estão a fim de jogar com a gente...?

_Sasuke... Num está dando pra perceber que nós estamos nos bronzeando?Disse Sakura.

_Ohh rosada!... Se você ainda não percebeu, estamos jogando na praia, não na quadra... O sol bate ali também... Respondeu risonho o rapaz...

_Está bem... Eu vou com vocês... Disse empolgada Hinata...

_Você sabe jogar futvôlei...?

_Não... Mais pra tudo na vida existe uma primeira vez... rsrsrs ... E ambos saíram em direção aos rapazes, caminhando à beira do mar... Naruto de longe a avistou e ficou hipnotizado com o jeito da menina. Ele não sabia ao certo o que era... seu olhar, a forma de andar, de passar a mão nos cabelos... Coisas simples, mas que com ela ganhava vida... O vento fazia-se maroto brincando com os sedosos fios escuros, fazendo cair-lhe uma mecha pelos olhos obrigando-a inutilmente tentar segurar os cabelos pela lateral, a menina sorria infantil da "brincadeira" com o vento...

"_**Ela tem um jeito de andar (Só prá o vento, só prá o vento)**_

_**O cabelo esconde o seu olhar (Só prá o vento, só prá o vento)"**_

Sakura estava acompanhando-os com o olhar e ficou extremamente enraivecida quando notou que os rapazes teciam comentários a nova bela amiga de grupo...

_Olá pessoal...

_Oi Hinata... Nossa... Eu nunca imaginei que a família do Neji tivesse genes tão perfeitos... Falava Lee... Neji chegava nessa hora com Tenten, e fez cara de poucos amigos ao notar a "empolgação" dos rapazes com sua priminha...

"_**Ela vive só de "alô" e "olá" (Só prá o vento, só prá o vento)**_

_**Chama o sol e dança ao luar (Só prá o vento, só prá o vento)**_

_**Ela sempre jura que talvez um dia vá voltar**_

_**Pro seu movimento lento de chegar"**_

_Neji... Eu sei que você tem a Hinata como sua irmã, mas manera um pouco nessa proteção... Ela é bonita, jovem e adulta... É normal os rapazes a admirarem... E seria muito bom se algum de nossos amigos namorasse com ela... O Sasuke, por exemplo... É solteiro e muito gente fina... Tenho certeza que seria uma boa se eles... Cochichava ao pé do ouvido de Neji, que assentiu com a cabeça concordando com a namorada...

_Mas se um deles tentar brincar com ela, eu...

_Neji...

_Hinata... Você realmente arrasou... Dizia mais contido Shikamaru... Naruto a olhava admirado... Nunca pensara que a menina da noite anterior pudesse ser mais bela do que já era. A noite realmente não fez jus a beleza dela, pensou... Pensou em algumas palavras pra dizer, mas apenas conseguiu pronunciar:

_Ah... H-Hinata... Você não quer ficar aqui no nosso time? Eu posso te ajudar e te ensinar... A menina sorriu meio inocente, e concordou, prendeu os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e se posicionou no local indicado, sempre atenta a tudo o que Naruto lhe dizia. Na verdade, parecia que não havia mais ninguém para a menina, além de Naruto ali... Temari e Ino se animaram e se juntaram aos outros, enquanto Sakura ficava observando o jogo de longe, com uma cara de poucos amigos...

Com a falta de experiência das meninas, o jogo se tornou uma brincadeira de criança. Era um distraindo o outro, Tenten fazendo poses que tiravam a concentração de Neji... rsrsrs... Shikamaru agarrando Temari por trás, fazendo cócegas nela... E em todas as jogadas que iam em direção a Hinata, Naruto com receio de que ela se machucasse, avançava junto, o que muitas vezes fez com que dessem algumas cabeçadas, e em outras seus rostos ficassem muito próximos, pairando certo "clima" no ar, apenas notado por eles, que rapidamente tentavam se recompor do constrangimento...

A tarde passava bastante agradável... Após o jogo, Sakura não desgrudava de Naruto, queria poder aproveitar os poucos momentos que podia estar junto a seu amado, já que as aulas na academia, a faculdade e o começo da residência no hospital a deixavam sem tempo algum, ficava apenas com os finais de semana na casa dele... Nos momentos de mais cansaço, arrependia-se de não ter feito educação física como Naruto, a esta altura já estaria formada e com mais tempo para se dedicar a vida a dois... Mas logo que chegava ao hospital e encontrava os pacientes e podia ajudar, sentia-se recompensada pelo esforço que passava...

Um pouco mais afastados do casal, o grupo de amigos passava o tempo em conversas muito agradáveis, até que Tenten comentou:

_Gente... Vocês sabiam que a Hinata é uma excelente kunoich? Revelava Tenten aos amigos que ficaram empolgados com a novidade...

_Ah Tenten... Deixe de bobagens... Na verdade eu sei o básico... Bem que meu pai tentava, mas acho que não herdei esta herança familiar, como o Neji e a minha irmã, a Hanabi... Eles sim são excelentes... Disse bem modesta a menina...

_Mas porque você não treina com a gente lá na academia? Naruto estava entusiasmado com a idéia, fazendo a rosada dar uma cutucada em seu braço...

_Naruto... Não vê que ela acabou de chegar...? Ela ainda deve estar se acostumando com o lugar... Deve ter muitas ocupações...

_Não... Essa é uma excelente idéia... Falou com a cara mais feliz do mundo Sasuke... E como ela disse que não sabe muitas coisas, pode ficar na minha turma, se quiser... Afinal, são os iniciantes... Hinata não havia gostado muito da idéia, porque a arte ninja trazia recordações de seus pais que a deixavam triste, mas todos, ou pelo menos a maioria parecia gostar e estavam insistindo com ela, que por fim cedeu aos novos amigos...

_Está bem, se é pra felicidade geral da nação... Digo ao povo que vou... rsrsrs

_Então está combinado... Você ficará sendo minha pupila... Sasuke a esta altura estava mais do que radiante, e Naruto se lamentava internamente... _Aff, pq ele...? Afinal de contas... "Eu" quem tinha dado a idéia... O Justo seria se ela ficasse sendo minha aluna... "Mas que pensamentos são esses?" Perguntou-se Naruto... O que tem se ela ficar na turma do Sasuke? Pareço até menina com raiva por não ter conseguido comprar a boneca da vitrine... Argh... Outro pensamento imbecíl... Tá certo... Isso deve ser convencimento da minha parte... Nela ver que sou o melhor jounnin... É isso... Eu e minhas manias!... Tentava se justificar Naruto...

_Até segunda Hinata... A gente se encontra lá... E todos se despediram, indo de volta para suas casas...

Chegando ao apartamento do Uzumaki, Sakura estava com cara de poucos amigos... Havia planejado passar uma noite especial com Naruto, mas não parava de pensar no péssimo dia que segundo ela, havia tido...

Naruto por vez estava deitado em sua cama, esperando a "surpresa" que Sakura havia prometido. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, colocou os braços por trás, apoiando a nuca e ficou olhando a noite lá fora... A luz estava apagada, e o quarto fazia-se escuro... A única luminária era a que adentrava pela janela, a luz do luar... Ao olhar o contraste da escuridão do céu com o farol que era aquela lua cheia, os pensamentos do rapaz vagaram distante... Lembrara da jovem Hyuuga da outra noite... Uma completa desconhecida que aquela noite chuvosa encobria... Seus pensamentos depois viajaram para a menina da tarde... Revelada pela luz do sol... Era bom poder conhecer mais dela... Naruto nem percebia que um sorriso havia formado em seu rosto... Ela era divertida, pensou... Olhou mais uma vez a lua e pensou no que ela estaria fazendo naquele momento... Uma música tocada na casa do vizinho ao lado, chegava-lhe aos ouvidos como se fosse um roteiro de todas as cenas do dia que surgiam em sua mente...

_**Ela tem um jeito de andar (Só prá o vento, só prá o vento)**_

_**O cabelo esconde o seu olhar (Só prá o vento, só prá o vento)**_

_**Eu me lembro da primeira vez, eu sempre vou lembrar**_

_**Vinha contra o vento na beira do mar**_

_**Ela vive só de "alô" e "olá" (Só prá o vento, só prá o vento)**_

_**Chama o sol e dança ao luar (Só prá o vento, só prá o vento)**_

_**Ela sempre jura que talvez um dia vá voltar**_

_**Pro seu movimento lento de chegar**_

_**Fiz uma canção só pra lembrar (Só prá o vento, só prá o vento)**_

_**Tudo o que eu quero está no ar (Só prá o vento, só prá o vento)**_

_**Tenho um segredo e vou dizer "yeah" ela sabe amar**_

_**Assim como o vento sabe "inventar".**_

Naruto pegou-se agora abraçando o travesseiro, mas ao sentir o cheiro de Sakura, deu um tapa na cabeça zangado consigo mesmo:

_Você é um tremendo baka, Naruto... Novamente pensando na Hinata? Não... EU definitivamente NÃO ESTOU PENSANDO NELA... Apenas achei o dia agradável... (o rapaz agora fez uma expressão sonhadora pensando em Hinata...)... "Muito agradável..." (Novamente voltou a ficar sério...) "E que você passou com seus amigos de sempre..." (sonho...) "E com sua nova amiga, a Hinata..." Naruto nem percebeu que estava muito na beira da cama, e caiu no chão.

_Aiiiiiiiiiii...

_Naruto, o que foi isso? Gritou do banheiro Sakura...

_Não foi nada... Sossegue...

_Cara... Isso tudo ta fazendo a minha cabeça rodar... Acho melhor ver TV... Assim ocupo essa minha cabeça vazia, e não dá tempo de pensar... Tô certo

Enquanto tomava banho, Sakura falava sozinha, estava um pouco irritada, parecia estar brigando, como quando fazia às vezes com Ino:

_Argh... Sakura... Deixa de ser testuda... Não vê que isso já estragou o seu dia... Não vai deixar estragar sua noite também... Vamos lá... Tome um bom banho e tenha mais uma noite daquelas com seu Naruto, mulher...! E levada por esta idéia, a jovem tratou de afastar a sombra de Hinata de sua cabeça... Pelo menos àquela noite...

...........................................................................................

Música: Ritchie- Só pra o vento

Mais um cap... Escutando música... hehe... Espero q curtam... kisus...


End file.
